The break
by tinymarauder
Summary: Richard and Kahlan have some time to themselves when Zed leaves to go gather information.


So I just discovered this new show Legend of the Seeker. And let me tell everyone now that it is fricken amazing. Its one of my favorite shows of all time. I looked around the internet and was disappointed to find that's there's not much fanfiction on it. So I had to write one myself. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Seeker or the books it was based off of. Only the amazingly talented Terry Goodkind does. Plus all those people who made and own the show.

A Break

Kahlan sighed in contentment as she stretched out on the soft grass. She and Richard had just finished eating the animal he had tracked that day. The summer air played with her hair as she watched the sun begin to sink below the horizon. She and Richard were camped in a small clearing in the woods, many miles away from the last sighting of and Dharansolders. Zed had left yesterday after disguising himself to gather some information from the surrounding area. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't run into any solders in the next town. So while he went out, Kahlan and Richard were left to do whatever they wanted until he came back.

Kahlan lay full and well rested for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled as she heard footsteps making their way towards her. She listened as the persons feet stopped for a moment right next to her, before hearing the person drop themselves onto the ground with a plop. She opened her eyes and smiled at him for a moment. He returned the smile and then they both turned their heads watching as the sun sank lower and lower.

"We haven't been able to relax in a long time. This is nice." Richard told her still looking at the sky. "With all the solders around we haven't had a moment of peace in weeks."

"Well being the Seeker will cause some problems for the person." Kahlan told him laughing slightly at his remark but sharing his views.

They lay like that for a while, sharing each others company. Richard absentmindedly started humming a lively tune. Kahlan listened to him enjoying the music foreign to her.

"What song is that?" She asked curiously after he had finished.

"It doesn't really have a name." Richard told her scratching his chin. "Not one I know of anyway. It's just what we used to dance to." He hummed it again tapping his foot along to the music.

The sun was almost completely set and dusk had fallen across the meadow when Richard jumped up. "Would you like to dance?" He asked his partner offering his hand up.

She looked at it for a minute in confusion. "What now?"

"Yeah it'll be fun." He told her with an impish grin.

"I don't know the dance to that one though." She told him honestly feeling a little nervous at the thought.

"Its not hard to learn, I'll teach you." He told her eagerly still offering his hand.

She paused for a moment before accepting his hand and letting him help her to her feet.

"Now you put your hands around my neck and I put my hands at your waist." Kahlan blushed slightly as they moved into such close positions, but obliged.

"Now you take two skips to your right then I twirl you." He demonstrated and she turned easily. "Now we take three steps backwards and spin." He continued on with a list of instructions going through them one by one.

In no time Kahlan had picked up on the steps and she was twirling around the clearing laughing and having fun as Richard hummed the music to dance to.

After a few times of dancing it though they started to get tired and began slowing down. By the time the stars had come out they were slowly rotating around in a circle, Kahlan's head on Richards shoulder. The eventually stopped moving all together and Kahlan looked up into his eyes as he looked deeply into hers. Ever so slowly they began to lean closer and closer until their lips were within mere inches of each other. Kahlan's heart began to beat faster as she looked up at him and realized how close they were. He stopped moving, his breath tickling her cheek, checking to see if she was going to move away. She let her eye lids slowly droop closed and his did the same.

All of a sudden they heard a rustling in the bushes and jumped apart. Zed stepped out and grinned at them. "Good news! The people in this town don't know much about the Seeker and aren't concerned with finding him. They don't even have reward papers up, so Richard if we're carful enough we can bring you into town."

Richard gave a fake smile and nodded his head in appreciation. "Thanks Zed."

"Well what are you two doing up?" Zed asked incredulously, seeming not to notice as the two blushed. "We don't get much sleep as it is, and the one time we can ketch up on it and you don't care?!" He shooed the two off to their blankets on opposite sides of the fire from one another. He made sure the two were laying down with their eyes closed before getting ready for bed himself.

He was going to have a hard time keeping the two's thoughts off of one another. Zed shook his head and laid down carefully. He could see the spark between them. He knew it was only a manor of time before they would be together, the only thing holding them back now was that neither thought that the other felt the same way. But he knew that small baby steps like the one today would keep happening until they finally got together. The only thing he could do was try to hold off the inevitable to keep the group as uncomplicated as he could. He rolled over with his back to the fire and shut his eyes making sure to listen for a couple minutes for sounds before drifting asleep.

What he didn't see was Richard and Kahlan open their eyes the moment they heard Zed roll over and send embarrassed smiles at one another. Or Richard mouth the words 'night' and Kahlan nod before sending a 'good night' his way and closing her eyes.

Yes, it wouldn't be long at all.

Ok I know its short but I think it was kinda cute. I'm pretty happy with this one. But you could always tell me what you think. I'd love to know. So R&R!!!!! PLWEASE!!!!


End file.
